Day 8: 7:00pm-8:00pm
President Hassan takes temporary residence in the CTU New York building in the aftermath of the motorcade bombing. Uranium-235 particles are discovered on the dead body of Davros, indicating that his organization has possession of weapons-grade nuclear material. A damaged Renee Walker returns and is given an undercover assignment in the Russian mob, but not everyone thinks she's ready. Episode guide [[Previously on 24|Previously on 24]] * A CTU agent tells Brian Hastings that they found a key card on Meredith Reed. Hastings confronts her about it and she says Omar Hassan gave it to her. * Hastings calls President Omar Hassan, who admits to having an affair with Reed and giving her the access card. * Farhad Hassan calls Davros and lets him know that his brother admitted to the affair and is worried the set up will be revealed. Davros says his brother will be dead before the hour is up. * Dana Walsh meets outside with Kevin Wade and asks what he wants. He says he needs a place to stay and Walsh gives him a key to her apartment. * A security guard tells President Allison Taylor there is a possible bomb in the UN and they are evacuating her and Hassan. Fahrad Hassan calls Davros to let him know his brother is leaving the building. * Jack Bauer tells the officer that the threat is going down now and he can either help or stand there. Jack is talking to Chloe who tells him the UN was evacuated for a possible bomb. Jack immediately figures that it is a trap and the bomb is in Hassan's motorcade and tells Cole Ortiz that he needs to stop that vehicle or Hassan is a dead man. Cole manages to collide with Hassan's vehicle and both of their vehicles explode and flip over. The following takes place between 7:00pm and 8:00pm. 07:00:00 President Taylor's motorcade is moving through the area. Chief of Staff Rob Weiss is questioning Brian Hastings on what exactly happened. Hasting explains and Rob says Hastings should've been more aware and that they drove Hassan right into the trap. Hastings tells him that one of their agents tried to head him off before the explosion and Rob says he better pay he got their in time. Cole Ortiz maneuvers out of his burning vehicle. He draws his weapon and heads towards Hassan's car. He calls security to another part of the motorcade and tries to open Hassan's door. Not knowing who Cole was, Tarin Faroush pulls his gun on Cole. Cole identifies himself and opens Hassan's door. Davros draws his weapon an moves towards Hassan but a car pulls up in front of him, stopping him. Cole assists Hassan and Tarin into the vehicle and tells the drive to move. He calls Dana Walsh, while Davros is moving away, to report that the assassin was posing as part of the security team. Dana tells Hastings that Hassan is safe. As Dana continues about security points, Cole and Davros exchange looks and realizes he's trying to escape. He tells Dana over the phone that he has the suspect and that he's entering a white low-rise north of the UN and that he was in pursuit. Jack receives the APB and heads towards the UN. Meanwhile Farhad Hassan, while in the limo with President Hassan's wife and daughter contacts Davros who informs him that the assassination failed and that he should leave now before he is captured. Farhad then kills a CTU agent and escapes. 07:06:47 Back in the building, Davros captures Cole at gunpoint and forces him to call CTU to assist in his own escape. Cole instead reveals to CTU that Davros is with him but before he is executed, Jack intervenes killing Davros with two bullets to the back. Jack inspects Davros's chest and finds various tatoos which he photographs and sends back to CTU. 07:08:48 President Hassan arives at CTU where he is informed by Brian Hastings that his brother was in fact the insider they were looking for. Hassan thanks Hastings for his rescue and asks that he see Meredith Reed. Chloe informs Hastings of the tatoos who congratulates her on her role in averting the assassination. 07:11:02 Dana Walsh informs Hastings that the tatoos on Davros match those of his hitmen and indicate membership in a Russian mob syndicate. She adds that the FBI had an undercover agent in the syndicate several years ago — Renee Walker — and that she is being brought in. Farhad Hassan calls an ally at a restaurant and asks why his brother is still alive. He is told that after he has the material in his possesion none of that will matter. Farhad agrees to come to the restaurant. 07:13:05...07:13:06...07:13:07... 07:17:22 At the UN, President Taylor is reassured that there is no bomb and that President Hassan is at CTU. Rob Weiss advises her to call Hassan and persuade him to continue the peace talks. Taylor does not think the time is right but Weiss disagrees. They place the call and Hassan expresses his own embarrassment that his own brother was behind the attack. He confirms Weiss's fears that Farhad has a plan — regime change — and agrees to return to the UN to continue the talks. 07:19:54 Back at CTU, Hassan informs Hastings that he will leave for the UN soon but wants to thank the agent who saved his life before he departs. Cole and Jack arrive with Davros's body. Jack expresses his desire to catch the last flight to Los Angeles and is informed by Chloe of the developments and that Renee is coming. Jack tells her not to tell her he is at CTU since she had not been returning his calls. 07:21:42 Cole Ortiz delivers the body to medical and President Hassan approaches him to thank him for saving his life. At that moment a hazardous material alarm sounds from medical. Dr. Hendricks informs Cole that there are trace elements of radioactive contaminants — Uranium-235 — on the body. Cole wonders how Davros came into contact with weapons grade Uranium, Hassan says he might know and needs to speak to Brian Hastings. 07:22:58...07:22:59...07:23:00... 07:27:14 Chloe meets Renee Walker at the CTU helipad. Renee comments that she did not know that she was back at CTU to which Cloe answers that Morris lost his job and she asked to be reinstated. Chloe comments that Renee was working at a security firm and Renee answers that it didn't work out. 07:28:54 Hastings informs Hassan that the material is in-fact pure weapons grade Uranium and asks him to explain. Hassan tells him that before the peace initiative his country had been near to developing nuclear weapons but that they had been unable to enrich enough uranium. Shortly after the peace talks began, his brother told him that someone who had access to decommisioned Soviet stockpiles had approached him with with an offer for weapons grade uranium. He suspects that these are the same Russians who tried to kill him and that Davros's body indicates that the uranium is in the US. Renee is briefing Chloe and Dana on the Russian tatoos. She explains that they are supposed to be the symbol for a group called Red Square. Hastings arrives and tells her that they need to find them, and asks her to go back undercover. After Renee's hesitation he offers to get her her badge back. Renee answers that she laid down her badge and doesn't want it back but given the situation of rogue uranium in the hand of the Russian OC she is willing to go back in for nothing in return. 07:32:56 Jack is ready to leave and asks Chloe what happened with Renee. She tells him of CTU's plan and he goes to talk to Renee. After they greet Jack asks her if she thinks its a good idea to go under cover. He adds that he knows that she nearly killed Alan Wilson during her interrogation and that the FBI had to let her go. He does not think she is ready and notices scars on her arm that indicate a suicide attempt. Renee tells him to go to California and leave her to go to her briefing. 07:35:45...07:35:46...07:35:47... 07:40:02 Hastings releases Meredith Reed and apologizes for her detention. She meets Hassan and expresses her relief that he is unharmed. She admits that she told CTU about their affair but that he stood by her and that she now realises what she means to him. Hassan says that after the assassination attempt he has realised that he cannot jeopardise everything that he has worked for. He says he is sorry and she leaves. 07:42:27 Renee is briefing CTU on her undercover opperation. She was working with a group of Russians, the leader of which — Vladimir Laitanan — was the one that first told her of Red Square. All members except for him were apprehended. Renee wants to find him through Ziya Dakhilov, a member of the group on parole. Dana comments that Ziya declined full immunity in exchange for Laitanan when he was arrested. Renee answers that she will be offering Ziya, and subsequently Laitanan the deal of lifetime: A buyer for the "rummored" nuclear material on the market. Cole Ortiz is suggested to be the buyer and Hastings will create offshore accounts of 100-200 million dollars, while Chloe works up the cover stories. in a kitchen]] Jack interupts the meeting and asks to be alone with Hastings. Renee stays too. Jack expresses concerns about Renee's wellbeing and her ability to work undercover after 6 years. Hasting's agrees with Renee in that she is CTU's only way in. Jack requests that he act as the buyer in order to go with Renee. Hastings agrees. 07:45:57 At the restaurant, Sergei Bazhaev is informed that Farhad has arrived. His son expresses his worry that he is letting a man who is being hunted by half the country come to the restaurant. He says that they can find a new buyer but his father answers that Farhad is paying them more than anyone dreamed possible and on the verge of the biggest deal of their lives. Farhad enters and wants to see the rods. Sergei assures him that they will be on the same ship that takes him back to his country. Farhad wants to know where they are and won't pay until he has them. He wants proof of their existence. Sergei leads him into a back room of the kitchen, where his youngest son sits in pain. Sergei explains that he was transporting the rods and is dying because of it. He says this is the proof Farhad is asking for and that the shipment will be ready in five hours. 07:47:48...07:47:49...07:47:50... 07:52:03 Chloe is briefing CTU on the cover story: They are fabricating and synchronizing travel materials mostly around Mexico City to provide a background for the covers for Renee and Jack for the last two years (since "Renee Zadan" was released from prison). Ziya Dakhilov is working in an auto-part store with a parole bracelet as a condition to his early release. Jack and Renee are en route now. Chloe contacts them to give them details of their stories. Renee shrugs her off and Jacks asks if she has a problem. Renee argues that she doesn't like being treated like an invalide and is disappointed that Jack doesn't trust her. 07:54:03 At CTU Dana receives a phone call from Kevin Wade who continues to harass her from her house, commenting on her boyfriends pictures. Dana tells him that they are getting married. Kevin insists on calling her "Jenny" and when she protests he screams at her not to tell him what to do and to get back to the house. Dana says she will when she can. 07:56:17 Jack and Renee arrive at the store and see Ziya closing up. Jack gives Renee a com unit and she enters the store. Ziya calls out that the store is closed but Renee enters and he recognizes her, asking when she got out of prison. Renee says she got out on good behavior and that she is looking from Vladimir with a business proposition. Ziya says that Vlad disappeared. Renee tells him to find him. Ziya shows her his parole bracelet saying that he can't go to or call Vladimir. Renee offers to get the bracelet off and leads him to a vice to hold it steady. She then gets a power saw and proceeds to cut off his hand. Split screen: Jack gets out of the car and runs to the store. Kayla and Dalia are at the UN looking worried. Dana is leaning against the wall of a corridor at CTU. President Taylor is thinking about the human rights violations Omar is about to commit. President Hassan is en route to the UN, thinking about the traitors in his country. Ziya is passed out on the flour. Jack enters the store and shouts at Renee. Renee explains that Ziya was trapped but Jack shouts that this is over. Renee replies that she is only just getting started and tells him to find something to cauterize Zyia's wound. 07:59:57...07:59:58...07:59:59...08:00:00 Episode credits Starring * Kiefer Sutherland as Jack Bauer * Mary Lynn Rajskub as Chloe O'Brian * Anil Kapoor as President Omar Hassan * Annie Wersching as Renee Walker * Mykelti Williamson as Brian Hastings * Katee Sackhoff as Dana Walsh * Chris Diamantopoulos as Rob Weiss * John Boyd as Arlo Glass * with Freddie Prinze Jr. as Cole Ortiz * and Cherry Jones as President Allison Taylor Guest starring * Jurgen Prochnow as Sergei Bazhaev * Nazneen Contractor as Kayla Hassan * Clayne Crawford as Kevin Wade * Doug Hutchison as Davros * Akbar Kurtha as Farhad Hassan * Jennifer Westfeldt as Meredith Reed * Necar Zadegan as Dalia Hassan * David Anders as Josef Bazhaev * Gene Farber as Oleg Bazhaev * Jon Sklaroff as Ziya Dakhilov * T.J. Ramini as Tarin Faroush * Johnny Wu as Phillip Lu * Jane McLean as Dr. Laura Hendricks * Lamont Thompson as Agent Manners Co-starring * Conrad Allan as Soldier * Heather Nauert Norby as Heather Nauert (as "News Anchor") Memorable quotes * Renee Walker: (to Jack) So here we are—me and my babysitter. * Jack Bauer: This is over…This is over! * Renee Walker: Maybe for you Jack, but I'm just getting started. * Renee Walker: (to Jack after cutting off an informant's thumb) Find something to cauterize that wound. Background information and notes * The name Ziya and the surname Bazhaev are used for the Russian characters. Ziya Bazhaev (1960 - 2000) was a real life Russian oil businessman of Chechen descent. * Bazhaev is a common surname for Chechens and Ingushs in Russia. Hence Jurgen Prochnow's character should be of North Caucasian and not Slavic appearance. * This episode marks the first time an active President (Omar Hassan) has visited CTU. Fourteen hours later, in Day 8: 9:00am-10:00am, an officeholding US President visits CTU for the first time. * The car that Jack drives in this episode is a ... See also * 7:00pm-8:00pm (disambiguation) Day 804 804